Existing In Memories
by Phoenix Blizzard
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are practically forgotten. With increased powers, how will they react to returning somewhere they vowed never to? HPSS. DMHG. Post Hogwarts. PreHBP
1. In the Kitchen

HELLO!  
  
This plot just kind of jumped into my head and wont leave me alone, so here you go.  
  
Please REVIEW, because it really helps when you're writing to read a review, you just get an extra energy boost. I'm sure all the writer's out there will know what I mean.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I have never, I do not now, nor will I ever own any rights to Harry Potter.  
  
" spoken "  
  
// thought //  
  
*** flashback ***  
.:: Chapter One ::.  
  
"Well Harry, I did admit that you were good looking, but that doesn't mean that I want to see you walking around here shirtless," a blond haired man spoke to his companion who had walked into the kitchen wearing only a pair of black jogging bottoms.  
  
"Come of it Draco, we both know that you're hot for my body," Harry teased his friend.  
  
"Oh yes please, I'm so glad that you've finally realised how much I want you!" Draco said, his voice full of sarcasm. "You know I'm a one woman guy."  
  
"One that you haven't spoken to in seven years." Harry said, bitterness in his voice.  
  
"You're one to talk!" Draco retorted.  
  
Both men started moving about in the kitchen, making breakfast while being content in their memories. "Can you believe that we haven't entered Hogwarts since we graduated?" Harry asked seriously.  
  
"Strange to think huh."  
  
"I miss it." Harry sighed.  
  
"Yeah, all those carefree fights we had, knowing He was after us, but not caring about it. Being with the people we loved," Draco trailed off.  
  
"Carefree, wish I could be like that again."  
  
"But on the downside, we weren't allowed to drink alcohol then." Draco thought about the upside of graduating.  
  
"And boy do we drink now!" Harry grinned, "I'm surprised we're still alive."  
  
"Because of what we do now, or because of the level of alcohol that we down?" Draco asked.  
  
"Both really. Most people would be dead considering all the stunts we've pulled."  
  
"Yeah but you're the Boy-Who-Won't-Die," Draco smirked at his cohort.  
  
"And you're a stubborn Malfoy who doesn't like to do as he's ordered," Harry grinned back.  
  
"Hey! I resent that, I do what I'm told by the Minister of Magic!"  
  
"But you're supposed to listen and DO what your Head-of-Department tells you to do," Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, but Harry, you have to remember that I have never done what I'm told, especially when it concerns you," Draco replied.  
  
"And to think this stubborn brat is one of the most sort after bodyguards!" Harry said to himself.  
  
"How can you call me a bodyguard?" Draco whined.  
  
"Well, it IS what we spend most of our time doing," Harry replied.  
  
"But we do loads of things."  
  
"Then you can define what it is that we actually do," Harry grinned.  
  
"OK, We are the heads of the department of Security. Where there is a problem we fix it."  
  
"I've only got a couple of problems with that. One, you're not the Head, I am, and two, what about the problem of Voldemort, we're not allowed to touch him." Harry said.  
  
"Well below you, I'm the Head of the department and as for Voldemort, well I dunno. It's all your fault that I can't help defeat him." Draco said.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Magical Backlash

DISCLAIMER: JK Rowlings owes the characters, I'm just borrowing them, so don't sue, I have no money . sigh.  
  
" spoken "  
  
//thoughts//  
  
*** flashback ***  
  
-*** end flashback ***-  
.:: Chapter Two ::.  
  
*** Summer after Harry and Draco graduated ***  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea Dray?" Harry asked his friend as they flew over an abandoned castle.  
  
"Look, both the people we love are afraid of commitment because of the fear that Voldemort has created."  
  
"I highly doubt that we'll just be able to walk in to his hideout and just kill him. I doubt it will make any difference." Harry said.  
  
"You have so little faith." Draco called back to his friend.  
  
"Use that brain you're always saying you have and think about it. Both of them broke up with us because they were 'afraid'. Don't crisis's bring lovers closer together? It didn't with us, so how do you know it wasn't just some kind of ploy to get rid of us for good?"  
  
"I love her!" Draco said angrily.  
  
"And I loved him!" Harry said bitterly, "but that didn't make one bit of difference." Harry paused, "I'm sorry, I just don't see how this will change the way they feel."  
  
"I know how you feel mate, but we have to try, if not for them, then for the world. Everyone's going on about how they wish Voldemort would fall, but no-one is doing anything. I know Albus and the Order are fighting against his attacks, but no-one's done anything to actually try and destroy him." Draco said seriously.  
  
Harry nodded, "Good thing I'm here, we've just found his hide-out."  
  
"What are you chatting about Potter?" Draco snapped tiredly. "I don't see anything."  
  
"That's true but I can feel him."  
  
"Where?" Draco said quickly.  
  
"It seems like he's under us," Harry said scanning the ground below.  
  
The words were barely out of his mouth when silver cords wrapped themselves around the boys and their broomsticks, forcing them downwards.  
"Well my Lord, you have two of the order members, surely you should destroy them now!" Harry recognised the voice that was outside his cell.  
  
"My Lord! You could extract information about the Order and then kill the Gryffindor brat, but leave the other to me. I will make sure that he's well punished." A voice spoke, and Harry had no trouble in recognising this one.  
  
"Cornelius, Lucius, I hear you both, but, they are both betrayers," Harry flinched at the sound of the cold, calculating voice, Voldemort.  
  
The voices drifted away and Harry thought about the first speaker. Cornelius Fudge! The Minister for Magic!  
  
Before Harry could completely finished decapitating Fudge in his mind, a commotion occurred outside his cell. "Come on you filthy traitor."  
  
"Get off me! You disgusting Death Eater!" Harry heard Draco's voice.  
  
"Mr Potter, I must say it is a pleasure to finally meet you face to face." A voice entered his cell. "Voldemort wishes to see his latest victims." A man spoke.  
  
"Well then tell that disgusting Old-e-Wart that I would like a nice three- course meal, a decent bed, and my wand. And that if he wants to see me he can come down here." The Death Eater didn't move. "Don't you realise that if you don't do as I say, he'll kill you, or at least torture you?"  
  
The offending Death Eater quickly scuttled away leaving the door wide open. //Fool, must be a new one.// Harry thought. Knowing the fool would return or at least someone with more sense would return to take him o Voldemort, Harry transfigured himself into his illegal form, a black panther. The ropes that bound him fell loosely around his animal self and he wriggled out of them. //Now to find my wand.//  
  
Harry escaped through the open door and bounded up the stairs, keeping in the shadows, hiding himself. Hearing two voices heading down to him, Harry backed up against the wall, camouflaged by the dark shadows.  
  
"Can you believe how stupid that brat was?" One said.  
  
"I know, I can't believe he was initiated with us! I mean, he might have just told the boy where to find their wands and left the door open." The other replied.  
  
"Yeah, but the brat would have to find his way to the owlery." The first said.  
  
"I love the idea of sending their wands to the old Headmaster, knowing that two of his brats were killed at the hands of Voldemort." The second said.  
  
//Yeah, the first Death eater I saw was dumb, and these two are just as dumb.// Harry headed off, using his feline senses to take him to the owlery. Just as he reached it, he slowed down, hearing low voices.  
  
"I wish I could see the Master torturing the two fools."  
  
"Yeah, but we have to stay here, until we are told to come."  
  
"But it sucks!" The first voice said.  
  
"We've only just been initiated, that's why. The Master just wants to show his appreciation to long standing Death Eaters. So keep your mouth shut!" The second voice spoke.  
  
Harry transfigured himself and barked, "You two, you're wanted in the Assembly Hall. Hurry it up! Left the owls!"  
  
Harry backed into the shadows again and quietly stole into the vacated room. Quickly he grabbed the wands and hastily scribbled a note to Albus Dumbledore and sent an owl off with it.  
  
//Man, if we survive this, we have to contend with Albus' wrath. Death by Voldemort, Death by Albus Dumbledore. Oh which to choose?//  
  
Harry transfigured himself once more and made his way to the gathering of Death Eaters. //Dammit, why did I let Dray talk me into this?//  
  
He heard the screams before he reached the doors. As Harry crept into the Hall, he saw a large number of Dementors in the very centre of the room, Death Eaters surrounding them.  
  
Summoning all his strength he fiercely whispered, "EXPECTO PATRONUM" the customary stag erupted and galloped towards the Dementors. Screams were heard as the Dementors glided in all directions.  
  
As many younger Death Eaters disapparated out of the Hall, the older ones were pushed out of the room as the Dementors ran by the Patronus. Only Voldemort and Draco were left.  
  
"Well Mr Potter, I am impressed. That was very well done! I applaud you!" Voldemort sneered.  
  
"Oh thank you! Now I can die!" Harry retorted.  
  
"That's the idea Harry."  
  
Harry reached for Draco's wand behind his back. "You know what Voldemort?" The old man smiled at him, "Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
The Dark Lord didn't have time to defend himself as the attack shot forth towards him.  
  
"Nice one Harry!" Draco called. "Hey Oldie-Warts, I've a present for you." Draco walked in front of the Dark Lord and jumped off his feet, bending his head forward, smashing his forehead into the nose of the Voldemort.  
  
He fell stumbling. "I think you broke his nose Dray." Harry smirked, Draco grinned. "Want a wand?"  
  
"Oh, if you're offering," Harry threw it and Draco caught it.  
  
"Cheers mate."  
  
"How touching, such a lovely reunion." Voldemort sneered.  
  
"Stuff it Old Man, you're outnumbered." Draco said.  
  
"And you've been tortured while your friend has been playing in my home."  
  
"ADVADA KEDVADA" Three voices shouted simultaneously.  
  
The two phoenix wands joined together in the golden beam of light, while Draco's died out. Knowing what might happen, he wrapped his arms around his friend's waist, transferring all his energy to Harry as he fought pure light magic against pure dark magic.  
  
For minutes they battled in this way, the two newly graduates of Hogwarts only winning slightly. The golden light pulsed and then again, repeating itself until the entire room was shaking.  
Harry's mind awoke. Opening his eyes, Harry saw Draco sitting on a bed next to his. //Shit, back in the Infirmary at Hogwarts.//  
  
"I feel like someone threw a great big boulder at me." He said rubbing his head.  
  
"I know the feeling," Draco replied, smiling slightly.  
  
"We're in so big trouble aren't we?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, you both are," Harry grimaced as he heard the stern voice of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Albus-" Harry started.  
  
Albus held up his hand, "I don't know what you were thinking, or even if you were thinking at all. . . . ."  
-*** The kitchen ***-  
  
"You know, I never thought he'd finish telling us off." Draco smiled bitterly at his cup of cup.  
  
"I know."  
  
"D'you reckon he would have let us stayed if he knew that we would become as powerful as we are now?"  
  
"No, like Percy, he would know if we were to ever fight against anyone as powerful as Voldemort there would a huge magical backslash, even bigger than the one we created the first time." Harry sighed.  
  
"But I'm glad we don't have to worry about fighting him again. I like the anonymity that surrounds us." Draco said.  
  
"I suppose only Jonesy, Kevin, Sarah, Mikey and Percy are the only ones who really know that we still exist."  
  
"Good ole Percy and the gang. I don't suppose many have ever heard of the Department of Security." Draco flipped his legs off the table and walked over to the window.  
  
"Owl Post." Harry said, annoyingly, making his friend turn around and stare at him.  
  
"Why else would I being standing at the window?" Draco asked.  
  
"Cos the view is nice," Harry smirked.  
  
"Yes I agree with that, but no Harry, I felt the owl and let's see who it's from." Draco took the letter from the owl who flew over to Harry.  
  
"Hey girl, wanna treat?" He gave her an owl treat and which greeted with a hoot in response.  
  
"Minister Percy would like a word with us." Draco informed him.  
  
"Uh-oh, did we break any rules recently?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"I hope not. He may look sweet, but the guy can certainly bark." Harry said.  
  
"Well get dressed."  
Harry and Draco knocked on the door and entered. "Morning Percy." They said.  
  
"Morning. I've a new assignment for your team. You are expected there at six o'clock tonight."  
  
He slid a file over to Draco and watched their faces freeze as both read the location.  
To Be Continued .....  
So, what do you think? REMEMBER TO REVIEW PEOPLE! 


	3. The Department of Security

Hey again. Thanks to Raven of the Night and Skyler who reviewed. Keep 'em coming. I just absolutely, totally love reviews!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I can only wish that I owned the rights to Harry Potter cos then I'd have loads of money and I'd be able to write just for fun and not have to go to school, but alack I am not JK Rowling and therefore I do not owe anything but the plot so please don't sue. (Man could I be any more long winded?)  
  
" spoken "  
  
// thought //  
  
//: mental conversation between Harry and Draco ://  
.:: Chapter Three ::.  
  
"Great! We HAVE to go back! Most people think we're dead for Merlin's sake!" Draco fumed as he stormed into the Department of Security,  
  
Four heads looked up at him and he turned on his friend. "How the HELL can you be soon calm about this?"  
  
"Because Draco, we have a job to do and so we'll do that, as we always have done." Harry replied and then said, "It can be as bad as our worst case scenarios anyway."  
  
The blond wizard just glared furiously at him and then took a seat at the round table where his fellow members of the department were seated, all four of them.  
  
Harry spoke to them, "We have a new assignment. We're going back to Hogwarts." Jaws dropped all around them. "I know it's supposed to be impenetrable, but Percy wants it completely checked out, and added with our latest security gadgets."  
  
Harry sighed, all four had been in their own schooling at Hogwarts when Draco and Hermione had been a couple. It was impossible to miss their break- up too. Draco had hoped that when the two of them had took on Voldemort the last time that it might bring her back to him if all she was scared about was the commitment and the struggles of the war. Harry was not so lucky. Severus had made it clear afterwards that it was a completely stupid thing to do. When Harry had needed him the most, Severus had followed Hermione's example and broke off their secret relationship that no-one but himself, Severus, Draco and Albus knew about.  
  
"We are to arrive there are six o'clock and by tomorrow noon, I want to have found that the sky, the lake and the Forbidden Forest have been completely covered. I'm going into the forest with Draco."  
  
"Sarah and I'll take to the water." Kevin said.  
  
"Leaving Mikey and me the sky," Jonesy concluded.  
  
"Good that's settled. From what I can gather we'll be there until at least Christmas." Harry said.  
  
"We need all the standard gear ready for the port-key and made sure that it works this time." Draco said and they all burst into laughter.  
  
"Draco you're such a fool, I can't believe we trekked all the way into the heart of the African jungle and then found out the equipment didn't work!" Sarah grinned at him.  
  
"It wasn't my fault!" Draco defended himself.  
  
"It never is." Jonesy smiled. Draco pouted.  
  
The group separated and went about the different tasks for their arrival at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry found himself at his desk, sorting out the necessary paper work from their last mission and the newest one. The fire sparked and Percy Weasley's head appeared. "Harry, I need a word."  
  
Sighing Harry walked out of his office and into Percy's, not bothering to knock.  
  
A raised eye-brow. "Come off it Perce, I knew there was no one other than you in here. I'm under enough stress as it is."  
  
A Sigh from the Minister, "And I must add more to your stress load." Harry stayed silent and waited for his friend to continue. "There's been a report of a Chimera pack rampaging through the Isle of White, accompanied by a group of wizards. I need some of your team there to stop it."  
  
"You do realise that it will cause me to take some of my team of the Hogwarts case. Jonesy and Mikey can get to Hogwarts tonight while the other three and myself deal with all the paperwork and rubbish that the Ministry insists on having." Harry said and received a nod.  
  
"Ok, I'll inform Albus of the slight change of plan. Will you and the rest of the team be there tomorrow? For breakfast perhaps?"  
  
"We'll be there, but we'll be working." Harry smiled. He walked towards the door and then turned, "Don't try anything with me or Dray, we don't need any more complications in our lives. This assignment has already enough of them." Percy nodded and Harry returned to his department and informed them of the new plan.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
^Isle of Wight^  
"So how do you feel about returning?" Harry asked the only female on his team.  
  
"Nervous. I left Hogwarts knowing I was an outcast Ravenclaw and I'll return knowing that I'm a member of the shadow police." Sarah said.  
  
"Yes, a very important member of the shadow-police." Draco grinned on her other said. "So what about you Kevin? Nervous too?"  
  
"Of course, everyone knows about that crush I developed on Professor Vector."  
  
"Well you should be in luck, you left school seven years ago and so no one'll be there that knows about it, least the students won't know about it." Harry tried to console his friend.  
  
"And what about you two?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Hermione may be a teacher, she may be engaged to Victor Krum, but I know that I have great friends who stand by me through the ice and the fire." He paused, "Literally." They all remembered that incident.  
  
"Severus and I are over, I know that. I know that I still love but I also know that I always will, I just have to accept the fact that he couldn't stand to be with me as much as I wanted him. Voldemort was just a stupid excuse to leave me." Harry said bitterly.  
  
"I wonder how everyone will react to seeing us again." Sarah said.  
  
"Harry and I are practically dead to everyone. No one really believes we're still alive." Draco said.  
  
"Yep, we're dead but still kicking." Harry grinned.  
  
"The Lives of the Living Dead, I present to you Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy!" Kevin made a silly movement with his hands.  
  
"Well at least we're not the Undead." Draco grinned.  
  
"Course not." Sarah said.  
  
"Watch out, Chimera ahead." Harry warned.  
So that's the end of this chapter, remember to REVIEW peeps! 


	4. Of Fights and Old Friends

Because it's the Easter Holidays, I should Hopefully be able to update at least every two days, but when I get back to school, I doubt I'll have the time.  
  
Anyway, someone asked for the story of how Draco and Harry became friends. Here's my reply to that, I haven't yet written it. I've got loads of ideas on how to make them friends, I just never really been bothered to write them down, but I will get round to it eventually, probably in a flashback.  
  
Disclaimer: Am I JK Rowling? No! Do I need to say anymore?  
  
"spoken"  
  
// thought //  
  
//: mental conversation between Harry and Draco ://  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
.:: Chapter Four ::.  
  
//: Remind me again as to why we let Percy talk us into this :// Draco's voice broke into Harry's mind.  
  
//: Cos he's the Minister for Magic and so we do what he tells us. Besides, it's our departments job to protect lives. Indirectly we're helping to stop Voldemort. :// Harry replied.  
  
//: Yeah I know that, especially with our spy :// Draco said.  
  
//: Try not to tell anyone about him. It's hard enough to get any low ranking Death Eaters to turn spy for Voldemort, their too bloody scared of what happened to Severus and Charles :// Harry said breathlessly.  
  
//: You ok mate? :// Draco asked.  
  
//: Yeah, just jumping over some spiders ://  
  
//: Anyway I know that we're lucky. He's practically Voldemort's right hand man :// Draco said.  
  
//: Hate to tell you it, but he is Voldie's right hand man :// Harry grinned in his panther form.  
  
//: Anyway, getting back to the original point, why exactly are we here, at Hogwarts? ://  
  
//: Because their worried about it. They want to be able to train kids up so they can join in with the fight against Voldemort ://  
  
//: Still sucks. Are you almost finished yet? :// Draco asked.  
  
//: Yeah, my end of the Forbidden Forest is clear now, I'm heading back to the castle to meet with the others. You finished? ://  
  
//: Nearly, the end is in sight and then I'm outta here :// Draco replied.  
  
//: I forgot that you were scared of this place :// Harry grinned too himself, remembering their first year trip into the Forest.  
  
//: I'm not scared! I just think it's best if we all meet at the same time :// Draco replied.  
  
//: Whatever Dray. Want me to come and collect you? :// Harry asked innocently.  
  
//: You're dead when I see you Potter! :// Draco half-shouted.  
  
//: I highly doubt you'd be able to kill me, no one can :// Harry laughed.  
  
//: Really? SO that's why the majority of the wizarding world thinks you're dead :// Draco said, smirking.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"So Albus, how do you like the ones that I've sent you to protect the school?" Percy Weasley spoke to the aging Headmaster.  
  
"We've only seen two, last night," a cold voice said. Severus Snape.  
  
"Well, the other four had a problem to deal with on the Isle of Wight. They should have arrived though." Percy said thoughtfully. "Have you seen either Ben Jones or Michael Glass today?"  
  
"No," said Albus, "but I got the impression last night that they didn't really want to spend much time in the Great Hall."  
  
"Hmmm," Percy said, "I think I'll insist that they eat there, less work for the House-Elves."  
  
"Percy Weasley! If you do that you'll have six very dangerous people after you're blood!" A female voice cried next to his ear.  
  
"Sarah, you wouldn't hurt the Minister of Magic now would you?" Percy teased his friend. "Why exactly are you and Kevin wet?" He asked, surveying the one standing next to her also looking murderous.  
  
"We were checking the security of the Lake," Kevin shrugged.  
  
"Hey Percy!" A voice called through the doors to the Entrance Hall.  
  
Grinning, "Hey Ron! How's the teaching going?"  
  
"Terrible, I feel like cursing the children," Ron replied, smiling at his brother.  
  
"I feel like doing that all the time at work," Sarah grinned.  
  
"Hey! You don't work with children," Kevin glared at her.  
  
"No you're right, I work with four children and one adult," she teased.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ronald Weasley," he held out his hand.  
  
"Sarah Walles, we work in the Department of Security," she introduced herself.  
  
"Yeah the shadow-police right?" Ron said.  
  
"Something like that." Holding out his hand, Kevin said, "Kevin Thorogood." Turning back to his colleague, "I know that Draco, Jonesy and Mikey are fools, but seriously, that's no way to talk about Harry."  
  
"Who said I said Harry was a kid?" Sarah grinned, noticing slight tensing on each of the Hogwarts staff present.  
  
"I did, honestly, I'm surprised he's still alive. And Draco too! They'll end up dying from alcohol poisoning," Percy said, exasperated.  
  
"Talking about me and Dray again Percy?" Harry's cheerful voice entered the conversation.  
  
"HARRY! Don't do that!" Percy half-shouted at him.  
  
Nodding to the professors, he then turned to his work-mates, "Have you heard from Jonesy and Mike yet?"  
  
"Nope, where's Draco?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Still in the forest, I think he got lost," Harry grinned.  
  
"Nope, he's out of there and I think he's intent of taking a limb off you" Sarah smiled at her head of department.  
  
"That would make sense, I did indirectly say he's a coward and directly say that he's scared of the forest. Excuse me all," Harry jumped over their hands and transfigured himself into his panther form again and ran towards a silver haired wolf, Draco.  
  
//: Now, now, it's not nice to try and kill someone when their working :// Harry taunted his friend.  
  
//: Kill? Now, I just thought it would be nice to send you to the Hospital Wing, you haven't been there in eight years, you really should get reacquainted again :// Draco grinned.  
  
Both creatures neared each other and started circling each other.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Albus Dumbledore, Ron Weasley and Severus Snape stood in shock. It was Harry Potter that had just spoken to them and now he and Draco were looking like they were going to attack each other. Percy was looking annoyed. Sarah and Kevin were joined by two more, Jonesy and Mikey.  
  
"Who did what this time?" Jonesy asked grinning.  
  
"I think Harry called Dray a coward," Kevin bounced on the balls of his feet.  
  
"I bet ten Galleons that Harry will come out of top," Jonesy said.  
  
"I bet ten Galleons that Harry'll have the most scars to show for this fight." Kevin said.  
  
"Excuse me? You're betting on the outcome of this fight?" Severus looked like he was going to explode at four of his former students.  
  
"You're point?" Jonesy asked casually, watching the two animals attack each other.  
  
"Relax, professor," Sarah said calmly, "they are always fighting."  
  
"Good to know that some things never change," Ron said, smiling.  
  
Sarah laughed, "You should come on a mission with us. The boys are always duelling each other. But luckily Harry doesn't always join in, so I have some company that isn't trying to decapitate each other."  
  
"Hey! I resent that! We never try to decapitate each other," Kevin said.  
  
"That's right, we just what to win, that's all," Jonesy finished.  
  
"Ouch! That's gotta hurt!" Michael said, his eyes fixed on the fight.  
  
"And it was Harry who struck the blow, and he's won! Gimme my money mate," Jonesy held his hands out to Kevin.  
  
"Betting on the outcome again Jonesy?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's easy money," he replied.  
  
"No it's not, their always changing the way they fight," Kevin said.  
  
"Yeah so no one can get an advantage on them fools," Sarah quipped.  
  
"Wow, that's looks bad Draco, let's take a look at it in our rooms," Jonesy said seeing the blood gush out from the wounded blond.  
  
"Thanks, that would be helpful," Draco grinned.  
  
"Hey, you were asking for it! And you've had worse wounds than that!" Harry said defensively.  
  
"Yeah, most of them from you!" Draco retorted and was met with a smile.  
  
"Harry, Sarah, can I have a word before you go in?" Percy called.  
  
"Sure, met you four in the room," Harry called and walked over to the Minister, Sarah by his side.  
  
"Michael's transfer is ready. All you have to do is tell him." Percy said.  
  
"Pity," Harry said bitterly.  
  
"Harry!" He heard the sharp voice of his friend.  
  
"I know Sarah, it's just the poor kid can't help who he's attracted to." Harry reasoned.  
  
"I know, but you also know that he's been lacking in the ability to keep up with us." Sarah replied.  
  
"I know! It's just gonna be a fabulous start to the mission. By the way Mikey, you're fired, you're being transferred to the Department of Boringdom." Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Well on the bright side, you might get a replacement that's attracted to Draco again." Percy grinned.  
  
Sarah tried to hide a snicker as Harry glared at Percy.  
  
"Hi Percy," A brown-haired witch ran to him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Hi Hermione," Percy greeted her back.  
  
She turned to Harry and Sarah, her mouth dropped. Grinng at her, "Hi 'Mione, long time no see," she nodded. Harry turned back to Percy. "And I can't see the bright side of that! Kelly Lidman was a bloody pain in the arse with that crush on Draco." He said frowning.  
  
"Dear old Kelly, but the bright side was, you found out that Draco was a great kisser!" Sarah grinned.  
  
Harry turned to her, "I'm never getting drunk again. Or for that matter, helping out a friend." Percy and Sarah burst into laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kevin had returned.  
  
"Harry and Draco's relationship when Kelly's around," Sarah breathed out.  
  
Harry scowled as a big smile appeared on the man's face. "I don't see the funny side to it. She developed a crush and nothing Dray did would get her to leave him alone. All I did was pretend to be his boyfriend while she was around! Get a Grip! It's not funny!" Harry growled.  
  
"Sorry Harry," the three that knew him said quickly.  
  
"Jesus Flipping Merlin!" Harry turned and walked into the castle, leaving three people laughing lightly and four very confused professors.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
Phew, end of chapter four.  
  
Now that you've finished reading, you just have one more thing to do, and it's very important. Skip all the way down to the bottom of the page and hit the button 'Review' ^__^  
~*~*~*~  
  
Thank You's:  
  
Schulyr~ Like I said, I'll try to write a background story to their friendship.  
  
Kahil ~ I completely agree with you about wanting a chimera. And about Severus, what a fool!  
  
Lady Lightning ~ ^v^  
  
Jewelclaw Lady Of Wind~ Is this posted quick enough?  
  
Skyler ~ What can I say? I frequently forget what I'm gonna put in the chapter and then things just get written ^=^  
  
Luddmusdd ~ ;^)  
  
FantasyChick ~ Thanks for adding me! ^-^  
  
Amythest ~ *big grin*  
  
Artemis Le Faey ~ ^\/^ 


	5. Spies

Oh the embarrassment! My sister was looking at old tapes of when we were children and there's this one of when her, me and my brother were all in this play. I couldn't stop dancing along to a song! Not one of us could stop laughing at me all the way through it! So to escape anything more I'm now writing this, aren't you lucky ^__^  
  
Disclaimer: Again, I only attempt to own the plot not the characters created by JK Rowling.  
  
"spoken"  
  
//thoughts//  
  
//: mind conversation between Harry and Draco ://  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
.:: Chapter Five ::.  
  
In the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts school, students and teachers wandered carelessly about, making their way to different destinations on the Saturday morning.  
  
The Headmaster walked out of the Great Hall and smiled as he greeted the minister for Magic and his wife.  
  
"You're early Percy." Albus Dumbledore said as they walked around the grounds of the school.  
  
"I know, but Penny wanted to see Hermione and I wanted to know how you were getting along with having Harry and Draco back in the castle."  
  
"I won't say that it wasn't a shock. Suddenly Harry was there, grinning and fighting with Draco. I felt like we had gone back in time. But then the fight was more mature than they used to have." Albus paused.  
  
"I know, they have matured quite a lot, but under it, you'll see their childhood selves, if you can say they ever had a childhood." Percy said.  
  
"I owled Remus last night. I believe after the Order meeting he wishes to see Harry." Professor Dumbledore stopped and looked at Percy. "Do you believe that he'll see them? They've made no contact with anyone other than you."  
  
"I don't know Albus. Harry has changed; he'll think his actions through. He's learnt much about the world and the laws of magic. He's created new potions, adapted old ones, created new spells, even a new method of teleportation. Every single task I've set him, he has documented in case he ever needs to recall a fact that may be so miniscule. He has however, become very closed off. Harry keeps his emotions and feelings to himself, I'm not sure if he does want to let anyone from his old life back into the present for fear of renewed pain." Percy finished his speech and the slowly continued their walk. After a pause, he asked, "And how is Severus reacting to Harry's return?"  
  
Once again they stopped, "How did you know?"  
  
"It's not an uncommon topic in that department. Although Harry is closed off to all, he'll be there as a friend and give love advice, he's rather good at it. Severus and Hermione are a topic that isn't necessarily avoided. I've been there when the boys have had everyone in hysterics because of something that Harry and Severus did or that Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ron did. But you're avoiding the question Albus," Percy smiled at the old man.  
  
"Like Harry, Severus isn't one to disclose his feeling, but I don't think he expected to ever see Harry again. At least, not like that without any warning."  
  
"I should have told you who was coming, I thought it would be a nice surprise, I didn't expect it to happen like that."  
  
"Now, now, my dear boy. It was a nice surprise, after you got over the shock. There's no need to apologise." Albus paused. "How is it that Harry has been able to create all these things?"  
  
"He's studied magic. Mixed things together, experimented. I think at one point he even had the muggles around to his and Dray's place to put of a fire that had gotten out of control because of it." Percy replied. "I am amazed but he refuses to tell me all, just in case the information falls into Voldemort's hands."  
  
"Does he still have visions?" Albus asked.  
  
"Yes, but they are combined with memories, of his parents death and the good times that he spent here. Sometimes we see an image from his time as head of department."  
  
"You can see the visions?" Albus asked, confused.  
  
"Yes, they are about a metre off the ground and that width and height. The things that I've seen," Percy paused, "I don't think I'd be alive if it were me who had to put up with it all."  
  
"Well Harry does amaze us all, especially me." Albus smiled. "I'm glad to know that he's finally settled down. I wish I could see him and Severus together though, and Draco happy too. They have all been through a lot." He paused, "Do they wish to rejoin the Order of Phoenix?"  
  
Percy hesitated. "I don't think it would be a good idea. In the last fight they fought against Voldemort, they somehow managed to join their magic together, because of that, they are extremely powerful. To cast a killing curse they would wipe out the whole continent with the magical backlash. Cast it at Voldemort and I believe that they would completely decimate the entire world."  
  
Once again, the Headmaster stopped. "I believe they have done it again. I do not know what to say," he said softly.  
  
"Don't think on it Albus. Even though they cannot that an active role in the war, Harry's connection with Voldemort is still active and we can get information from it. Besides, they have a rather useful spy working for them without the Dark Lord's ranks." Percy smiled. "I think he's a rather high one. The information that I pass on to the Order normally comes from them, and you've seen the attacks that we've put a stop to."  
  
"And the name of this Death eater?" Albus asked.  
  
"I'm afraid they won't tell me. After what happened to Charles Spurler and Severus, they believe the less who know about him the better it is to keep him a secret." Percy concluded. "Time for the meeting I believe Albus."  
  
"Hmm, yes, let's go."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
In the chambers of the shadow-police, each member was quietly doing their own thing.  
  
Sarah was cooking. Whenever they were on a mission, she cooked and so they had no need for house-elves.  
  
Kevin sat on the table, gazing out the window. //At least now we don't have to worry about Mikey being the rookie that he was. We can concentrate on the actual mission and not on his well being//  
  
Jonesy was in the middle of the room, practicing with a sword. Quick fluid movements he made with the sword.  
  
Draco was sat on a comfortable armchair. His legs folded underneath his body as he edited the first book that he and Harry had written together.  
  
Harry was sat opposite Kevin. His feet on a chair, his left arm supporting his head. Harry had his eyes trained on a potion bubbling gently over a fire, but his mind was back to his own school days, the days living in the Gryffindor dormitories, days pranking the Slytherins and the times he spent with Severus.  
  
In another corner of the room, there was a constant humming. Hundreds of monitors were busy showing all areas of the school, and their department office at the Ministry of Magic. There, the beeping began.  
  
I-N-C-O-M-I-N-G---M-E-S-S-A-G-E  
  
A figure appeared in front of all the technology. The person was clothed in black robes.  
  
"Good Afternoon." He greeted.  
  
"Afternoon," five voices chorused.  
  
The figure looked amused, "And how does it feel to be back at Hogwarts?"  
  
He laughed at the glares that he saw.  
  
"How exactly do you know that we are back here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Voldemort has a Death Eater situated there. I don't know any of the details, I've only just found out. All I know is that Voldemort now knows where you are and that you are still doing something active against him. I believe he has managed to create some kind of trap at Hogwarts."  
  
"Good thing we're here then," Draco said bitterly.  
  
"Anything else?" Jonesy asked.  
  
"Nothing important but a few minor attacks planned."  
  
"Don't tell us about them. We wouldn't want Voldie to get too suspicious that he might have a spy." Harry said.  
  
"That's all I came to say."  
  
"Ok, be careful." Harry said and the image faded.  
  
Sighing Kevin looked back out the window. "Any ideas?"  
  
"No, just remember to keep your eyes open for any signs of dark activity." Harry said.  
  
"Do we think it's someone in the Order or someone just at school?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I don't know. My gut instinct says someone in the Order, but we have to explore the possibility of everyone." Harry replied. "I'm going to Albus' office to wait for him. Tell me if anything else arises or you think you have a lead on the spy here."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
As Harry passed through the Entrance Hall, he noticed a strange feeling sweep through his body. //Looks like Voldemort has got something planned here//  
  
Using his senses, he pinpointed it to the Hogwarts shield, placed high above the doors to the Great Hall.  
  
//:Dray, there's something funny in the Entrance Hall, can you get someone to check out the Hogwarts School symbol above the entrance to the Great Hall? :// Harry asked.  
  
//: Will do ://  
  
Walking languidly through the corridors, Harry paused as he passed a familiar corridor that few knew about and even fewer ever went through. Sighing he continued.  
  
Before Harry was ready, the gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office was in front of him.  
  
//Now what's the password// Harry thought to himself as he surveyed the statue.  
  
"Feratrittra" he said and the staircase arose.  
  
//Least he's worked out that the sweets passwords were too obvious//  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Harry waited about fifteen minutes for the Headmaster to return to his office.  
  
"Harry," the Headmaster smiled at him, "it's been too long since I last saw you."  
  
"I believe that the last time you saw me was the time you said that you thought it best if we never saw each other again," Harry replied quickly, sharper than he meant too.  
  
Albus shifted uncomfortably, remembering what Percy had said about Harry always thinking things through. "Well, I was upset that you had led your friend into such danger."  
  
"I think it best that we leave the subject," another sharp remark for Harry. //Why is it that everyone believed I was the one who led and wasn't the one following?//  
  
Sighing wearily, Harry continued, "I believe that Voldemort has somehow managed to get a spy in your mists somewhere. I don't yet know who, just that there is one here."  
  
"Did you get this from your spy?" Albus asked.  
  
"Yes, but from the way he said it, I know that he wasn't lying, I hadn't told him that we were coming here and yet he knew that we were here. I trust him Albus."  
  
"And do you trust me to know the name of the particular Death Eater?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but like you try to get spies in his ranks, I worry that he could do the same, the less who know, the better." Harry said. "I'm concerned for his safety. Severus and Charles Spurler were lucky to get out alive. This one has a family and is highly regarded among the Death Eaters. He is an asset, but only because he can do his job freely. He doesn't pass on every bit of information as if he did, Voldemort would become suspicious and might spiked their drinks again with Veritaseurm."  
  
"Very well."  
  
Harry smiled, "I was wondering if you could give me a list of all the known entrances and exits of the castle, plus all the passwords to the castle, especially the ones of the common rooms."  
  
"That would be my pleasure. You are here to do a job."  
  
"Also, if it would be possible, we would like to search all the professors offices and private chambers," seeing the man about to protest, "I know it sounds like we don't trust them, but we've found that it's best if we can complete a completely thorough search of the place we're protecting."  
  
"I suppose I can ask the staff members."  
  
"Thank you Albus."  
  
"I trust that it would be done with the utmost respect for the individual concerned."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." Harry paused. "we're here to help, not cause problems."  
  
"I know, it's just their personal space that I don't think they'd approve of."  
  
"We're not accusing them, just making sure that their rooms are safe and that no one can enter them." Harry explained.  
  
"Is there anything else you need?" Albus asked.  
  
"Not at the moment," Harry said.  
  
"Will you be joining us for dinner?"  
  
"I'm afraid not, we prefer to keep to ourselves. Easy to handle the job. Sarah's a good cook, we don't need the house-elves to bring us anything." Harry said.  
  
"Well if you ever feel like a change, you are all welcome." Harry started to rise from his seat, "And Harry, if you ever need anything else, just come here and I'll be happy to help."  
  
Harry smiled gratefully, "Thank you."  
  
"I'll have the passwords sent down as soon as possible." Another smile.  
  
As Harry walked towards the door, a knock sounded against the door from the other side.  
  
"Come in." Albus said.  
  
The door opened and Harry stopped dead.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Sorry, I love cliff hangers but you should be able to guess who is on the other side of the door. Leave a review to tell me who you think it is AND who you think the Death Eater is ^__^  
  
Thank you's:  
  
Potter-man ~ Like the small cliff-hanger?  
  
Kahil ~ Hmmm, lovely Severus. I'd have to set my Harry and Draco on him so I didn't get hurt .  
  
Jewelclaw Lady Of Wind ~ Sorry I took longer than last time in getting this one out, I was busy.  
  
Artemis Le Faey ~ *hugs reviewer*  
  
Lady Lightning ~ *grins*  
  
Fage of Hyren ~ *blushes* Thanks for the comment about more reviews, it really made me smile ^v^  
  
Skyler ~ Harry and Draco's 'relationship' was just something about nothing really. Just a girl that wouldn't leave him alone and so they pretended to be a couple. I can see them fighting just for the fun of it. 


	6. Why Do You Trust Me?

Owww! My ARM! My brother is such a PAIN! The moral of this: If your brother knows you have chocolate, don't run, just give it up.  
  
I did say that the person on the other side of the door would be easy to guess, well it was gonna be Severus, but I then decided to change it a bit : )  
  
Warning: Fage of Hyren has said that if you don't review then she'll set her Voldie on you. You have been warned, if you don't, you do so at your own risk ; )  
  
Disclaimer: Erm.. Plot, Department of Security, new characters = mine, everything else, JK Rowling's.  
  
"spoken"  
  
//thoughts//  
  
//: mind conversation between Harry and Draco ://  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
.:: Chapter Six ::.  
  
The door opened and Harry stopped dead.  
  
"Harry." A foreign voice said in surprise.  
  
"Viktor." Harry said, also in surprise.  
  
"It is good to see you again," the man said, offering a hand.  
  
"Yeah, you too," Harry said shaking the hand offered, the feeling that he had only grew stronger. "Catch ya later." Harry said and continued his journey out of the office.  
  
As Harry neared the quarters that he was residing he noticed a new presence in the rooms. //Great! Who is this going to be?//  
  
He opened the door. "Thanks Severus." Draco said.  
  
"Yeah, it's good that you're close by, without you we'd still be trying to work out what was wrong with the potions," Sarah said.  
  
"Harry! You're back." Jonesy grinned.  
  
"I only went to Dumbledore's office. I see that the potion caused a problem." Harry said, a mask concealing his anger towards his former lover.  
  
"Damn straight!" Draco said. "Luckily, Severus was able to fix whatever was wrong with it and so it's back to normal now."  
  
"Lucky he was around," Harry said indifferently.  
  
"Well Sarah and I are gonna check out that thing that you wanted us to," Jonesy said, backing out the room. Sarah followed.  
  
"Kevin and I are just going to check out the secret passageways out of the school." Draco said, he motioned for Kevin to follow.  
  
//: Don't be too hard on him, you might scare him off :// Draco's voice sounded in his head.  
  
Harry moved silently over to the cauldron. "Looks like I haven't lost my touch." Severus said.  
  
"Your touch in what?" Harry asked, not looking at the man.  
  
"In emptying rooms quickly."  
  
"They have work to do," Harry said. Both men kept their voices indifferent to each other.  
  
After a long pause, Severus said, "I hear you have a spy working for you."  
  
Harry's back immediately straightened. "Does the whole Order know?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is Viktor Krum a member?" Harry asked.  
  
"You know that I'm not at liberty to discuss who is part of the Order to non-members." Severus replied, looking at a Potions book.  
  
"Severus this is me you're talking to!" Harry said, letting anger creep into his voice. "It's not like I'm going to tell Voldemort who he can attack to infiltrate the Order of Phoenix!"  
  
"Temper, temper."  
  
"Are you deliberately trying to annoy me?" Harry said in a deadly quiet voice.  
  
"Why would I want to do that?" Harry knew the man and knew when he was slightly amused.  
  
Breathing deeply in, he asked, "Just tell me, is Krum a member or not."  
  
"Yes." Severus said.  
  
"Dammit!" Harry cursed under his breath. "And what exactly were you told?"  
  
"Only that you had a spy who was highly ranked in Voldemort's Inner Circle."  
  
Another curse from Harry.  
  
"What's the problem?" Severus asked moving to stand by the window.  
  
"I don't like the energy that felt around him." Harry walked and stood by the Potions Master. "It felt - It felt like he-" Harry sighed. "It's hard to explain."  
  
"A feeling and you assume that he is working for Voldemort." Severus said cynically.  
  
"You don't know anything about me," Harry said, losing some control.  
  
"I know that you tend to leap into things without thinking. If you do this then you'll destroy his life." Severus said, his gaze still on the window.  
  
"You do not know anything about my life now. I look before I leap. And you do not even have a clue about what 'this' is!" Harry said fiercely.  
  
Harry turned to the computer in the corner of the room and quickly typed something, feeling the eyes of the man on his back. "For your information, my spy tells me that Voldemort has someone here at Hogwarts."  
  
"What? Here?" Severus couldn't keep the shock from his voice.  
  
"Yes, here, so that is why I'm searching this database for any signs of Dark activity from Krum."  
  
A beeping sounded.  
  
I-N-C-O-M-I-N-G---M-E-S-S-A-G-E  
  
As the figure appeared, Harry shot a quick charm at spy, disguising his identity from Severus.  
  
"Any idea why I'm dressed like a woman?" An amused voice spoke.  
  
"Look around, unless of course you don't mind your identity being reveal to the rest of the Order." Harry spoke calmly.  
  
"Hmmm, Voldemort let it slip that whoever the spy is, that he's undercover. I mean that the real 'him' is here, and that the person there is an actual Death Eater."  
  
"That is interesting." Harry said.  
  
"Thought you'd like to know." The 'woman' grinned. "Bye Harry, See ya Snape."  
  
"An impostor." Severus said quietly.  
  
"S'what it he said." Harry replied, changing the computer command.  
  
"Harry, I beg to differ, that was a she, not a he." Harry turned around and smiled.  
  
"Funny." The man just smiled back at him. "So tell me Severus, do your students realise that beneath the cold Potions Master, there is a human who from time to time smiles, or even makes a joke?"  
  
"Of course not Harry." Severus said.  
  
"Thought not."  
  
Sighing, Severus said, "Why do you trust me to know this?"  
  
"Know what?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"You could have commanded me to leave, but you let me stay." Severus said softly.  
  
"I've always trusted you. Besides, I know that you're not the spy. Or even a spy." Harry walked slowly towards Severus.  
  
"And how to you know that?"  
  
"A spy wouldn't have the guts to look at me like that? And they wouldn't let me do this." Harry raised a hand and gently touched the older man's cheek.  
  
Harry grimaced as he felt his whole body go stiff. Severus stared in shock as he saw Harry's knees buckle and the twenty-five year old fall to the floor and start to convulse.  
  
Within a second, he was kneeling beside Harry and was gently cradling his head in his arms. "Harry," he said softly.  
  
The convulsing stopped, however Harry wasn't breathing.  
  
"Harry," Severus said firmer this time.  
  
Severus felt tears form in his eyes as he watched the younger man. Cautiously, he raised Harry up and pressed his lips to Harry's, a single tear falling.  
  
Harry started to stir as he broke the contact. As Harry blinked, he brought a hand to his hand and groaned.  
  
"Sorry about that." Harry said.  
  
"What happened?" Severus asked, not letting Harry go from his embrace.  
  
"Voldemort headache." Harry replied, not doing anything to try to leave he embrace that he longed for.  
  
Again, Harry reached up with a hand, and pressed it to Severus' cheek. Harry's thumb moved gently back and forth across the face. He let his hand fall to the back of the man's neck and he pulled him closer.  
  
Their faces barely apart, emerald eyes not blinking as they stared into black eyes. Harry parted his mouth and moved it closer, until it met with soft lips.  
  
//Why am I doing this?// Harry thought to himself. //He's caused me nothing but pain.//  
  
Another voice awoke in the back of Harry's mind, //You're doing this because you know it's right. Besides, you have many good memories with this man, don't let him go//  
  
//No// Harry said to himself, //You're doing this because you love being in his embrace. You can forget that eight years have gone by since you last let this happen//  
  
Harry gasped as he felt a hesitant tongue pushing its way into his mouth. Breaking the kiss, Harry stood up and stumbled. "I'm sorry, I can't do this." He couldn't look at the man who had broken his heart.  
  
"I should go," Severus said, shakily. Moving towards the door he thought //A moment of pure bliss again, and then ruined//  
  
Like Harry, another voice awoke, //Don't let him get away this time. You'll never get him back if you just leave now// But he did.  
  
Both men sat in a daze for a long period of time. Harry stared out the window while Severus stared at a pile of unmarked essay's that he had to mark.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
What did you think? I wasn't sure what to put in this chapter, and if the timing was right ... leave a review and tell me what you think ..  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Thank You's:  
  
Slytherinwannabe ~ Hi! *smiles and hugs reviewer*  
  
Fage of Hyren ~ Did ya like the Harry/Sev action???  
  
Laylana-Fairyweather ~ It was gonna be Sev, but I changed my mind. Glad you like this Harry/Sev fic ^__^  
  
Destruxion ~ Sorry, wrong on both counts. There's a reason why it's not Lucius.  
  
Jewelclaw Lady of Wind ~ The Death Eater is older than Harry and Draco . I love cliffhangers : )  
  
Julie ~ *smiles*  
  
Dravitza ~ Sorry you couldn't read any more, but it's all in my head ^v^  
  
Lady lightning ~ sorry! Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Potter-man ~ Is it just me or do I find that you have an aversion to cliff- hangers? ^__^ sorry, no cliffy this time . or was there . anyway, glad you like the story. 


	7. Of Old Friends

Oh MY GOD! It's been ages since I last updated. But I've had the most wondrous case of writer's block that you could ever hope for. If you didn't guess, my voice was laced with sarcasm. On that note, I wrote a three part fic to ease my writer's block, called 'Alive But Dead', check it out.  
  
With Order of the Phoenix out, I decided to change things around a bit, just to fit in with the death. Nothing much, just his name taken out.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot and anything you don't recognise, I wish I owned everything, but hey, I know I'd just spend all the money!  
  
"spoken"  
  
//thoughts//  
  
//: mind conversation between Harry and Draco ://  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
.:: Chapter Seven ::.  
  
Harry wondered out of the Gallery Hogwarts housed. Many portraits over the years had been added since the era of the Four Founders and Harry knew practically all by name. It was a way of getting to know his parents slightly, through their memories of their teenage selves.  
  
//Been ages since I was last there// Harry thought quietly.  
  
//: How's things in Reckslata? :// He asked his friend in the tiny tribe in Africa.  
  
//: Wonderfully cheerful, something about the new moon :// Draco replied.  
  
Harry laughed out loud.  
  
"Now, now Harry, first sign of madness is hearing voices that others can't and the second sign is laughing to yourself," Harry spun around and smiled as he saw Hermione.  
  
//: See ya later mate, I've gotta convince 'Mione that I'm not crazy :// Harry said.  
  
//: Would wish you good luck, but I know you are so it's pointless to try :// Draco replied.  
  
"'Mione, I haven't heard voices that others can't hear since I was twelve and I was laughing at Draco." Harry grinned at her.  
  
"Draco?" He's not here is he?" She asked, too casually.  
  
"Currently no, but he'll be back soon." Harry answered. "Wanna come back to our rooms and have a chat?"  
  
"Sure." They set off down the corridor, their arms linked.  
  
"Shall we see if Ron's free too? I haven't seen him properly." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, come one."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"You sure you've got enough cakes there?" Hermione asked as she watched the table fill with cakes jumping from an open cupboard.  
  
Harry laughed, "Blame Sarah, she's such a good cook that we always insist on having a variety of food to eat already prepared."  
  
"Can I come stay with you then? I'd be in heaven!" Ron said, his eyes wide with pleasure.  
  
"Still thinking of your stomach, eh mate?" Harry grinned.  
  
Ron replied by eating a slice of chocolate cake, "mm mm-mm mmm"  
  
"Sure, cos we really understood that." Harry grinned. "Wait here a sec, kay?"  
  
Harry walked through a door and could be heard rummaging through things. Hermione and Ron exchanged a look and then settled down on the sofa in front of the fire.  
  
"Here we are." Harry returned. "I know I just disappeared but I did think of you." He hesitated, "Things are somewhat belated birthday, and Christmas gifts."  
  
Ron opened his, "Harry!" He screeched. "They're magnificent." He said awe- struck.  
  
"I know you always wanted one, and I saw it and thought 'Ron', so I traded it for rubies and made a new friend." Harry said.  
  
Ron stood up and slipped the holders onto his arms. He picked up the small daggers and grinned. They were made of silver and light to the touch. On the flat near the hilt, etched into the metal 'Ron Weasley' gleamed. Ron examined the hilt and noticed the engraving of a lion surrounded by red and golden stones.  
  
"Thanks," he said quietly and gave him friend a quick hug.  
  
Hermione opened her present next and gasped. "Oh my!"  
  
"They're ancient volumes on magic that supposedly dates back to when Time Dawned, I thought you'd be interested in reading them." Harry said simply.  
  
"Where- Where did you find them? They must have cost a fortune!" She gasped, still gob-smacked.  
  
"Didn't cost me a thing. If you think Albus is ancient then you should see Damien Forest. That old man is astoundingly sharp for his age."  
  
Hermione interrupted him, "Forest? As in the family name of Forest that died out in the nineteenth century?"  
  
"Er, yeah. Only he's still alive, the remaining one, but he can't leave the cave in the volcano he inhabits, something about a curse. Anyway, after Dray and I had finished reading them he asked if we would have a use for them and we both thought of you."  
  
"Really, they are amazing. I don't know what to say."  
  
"It's nothing." Harry said, smiling at his friends.  
  
"So it sounds like you've travelled all over the world." Ron said, almost enviously.  
  
"Mostly, for three years Dray and I just wandered around, learnt a lot and met a lot of interesting people that we're allied to. Then we decided to see if we could be of any use to Percy since we were useless against Voldemort."  
  
"Yeah, we heard about that," Ron said quietly. "You do realise that mum is going to hug you and then strangle you for not keeping in touch with her."  
  
They grinned, "And what is she going to do with Percy?" Harry asked innocently.  
  
"You're both going to be buried in the garden." Hermione said, straight faced.  
  
"Anything practical you want on your headstone?" Ron asked.  
  
"How about, 'The wrath of Mrs. Weasley should never been tried'?" Harry said.  
  
"Or how about 'Here lies the fool Harry Potter'?" Ron said.  
  
"Or even, 'I.N.K.I.P'?" Hermione said.  
  
"INKIP?" Harry and Ron repeated, looking at each other.  
  
"Yep, stands for, 'I Never Kept In Touch'."  
  
They laughed.  
  
After a moment of silence, Harry said, "Look I am sorry. I know I should of kept in touch, it was just . hard."  
  
"It's ok we understand. Albus told us that he said a lot of things he didn't mean. He was just worried that you and Dray had put yourselves in such danger." Hermione said.  
  
"Anyway, what about the time that you and Draco thought it would be a good idea to decorate Snape's dungeon at Christmas time," Ron grinned at the anarchy that had occurred.  
  
"Man, that was a good idea, he just didn't realise it at the time." Harry grinned back. Indeed, Severus wasn't exactly pleased but in the detention that had resulted, he changed his mind due to a little persuasion from Harry. Although that didn't stop him from removing the decorations.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
About half nine, the Golden Trio were still reminiscing about the good old days when Sarah returned.  
  
"Everything alright?" Harry asked, concerned.  
  
"Ah you know, girl meets boy, boy asks her out, girl spends two hours getting ready, girl gets there and boy decides to flirt with everything in front of girl." She started towards her room before Harry enveloped her in a hug.  
  
"Want me to scare the git?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nah, he's not worth it." She pulled back slightly and turned to Hermione and Ron. "Sorry to interrupt, I hope I didn't spoil your evening."  
  
"You didn't," Hermione said kindly.  
  
"Why don't you join us? We're just talking about the times we spent here. Especially all the detentions Harry and Draco had. You'd think they were asking for detention with Snape." Ron said.  
  
"Er, sure, I'll join you, I'll just get changed." She started towards her room again before turning around, "And yet even now, they still enjoy winding up there superiors."  
  
Laughter followed her retreating back.  
  
"She's nice," Hermione said, looking at Harry and then Ron.  
  
"Yeah, pretty too," Harry said with a pointed look at Ron.  
  
"Oh no! Whatever you are thinking it can stop now." Ron replied, crossing his arms.  
  
"Thinking? What are we supposed to be thinking Harry?" Hermione asked innocently.  
  
"I've no idea 'Mione."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Four wine glasses were in use when Draco returned. "Hey everyone." He greeted not really noticing who was there.  
  
Draco slumped in the seat next to Ron and ruffled his hair.  
  
"Er Draco are you feeling alright?" Harry asked.  
  
"Why shouldn't I be?" Draco asked, half-asleep.  
  
"Because despite the truce you and Ron called you still like to insult him and vice versa." Harry replied.  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
"Maybe you should open your eyes, snake," Ron said.  
  
Draco's arm froze as he conjured up a wine glass. After a couple of seconds, he opened his eyes and saw Ron next to him, Sarah and Hermione on one sofa and Harry sprawled on another.  
  
"Opps, my bad, though that you and 'Mione were Jonesy and Kev."  
  
"Yeah, cos 'Mione really has such a masculine figure." Sarah quipped.  
  
"Sorry, but four bodies normally mean the departments around, not old school mates." Draco replied uncomfortably.  
  
"S'ok, an easy mistake to make when you're as tired as you look," Hermione said softly.  
  
"Thanks," their eyes meet and they stared at each other for a long moment.  
  
//: You're drooling :// Harry said amused.  
  
//: Bugger off Harry ://  
  
"Search complete." A computerised voice said, breaking the five from their thoughts.  
  
"What were you searching?" Sarah and Draco asked.  
  
"Er," Harry said as he reached for the printout. "Dammit," he cursed under his breath, followed by more swear words, each getting worse by the moment.  
  
In a second Draco and Sarah were by his side, Ron and Hermione a few steps behind them.  
  
Sarah gasped as she saw the sheet of paper.  
  
Draco took the paper out her hands, "Please tell me this is a joke," he said coldly.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Once again, sorry for the wait, I won't let it happen again (hopefully)  
  
Check out my latest story, quite story, but who cares? It's called Alive But Dead and you can find it on my bio page. 


	8. Impostor and Spy Revealed

Ok, so sorry about the length of time that passed, I did mean to get this chapter out like two weeks ago, but it didn't save!!! I lost pages of work! *sobs* and by the time I realised it, it was too late. If anyone wants to hex or curse me, you may, but please refrain for the Unforgivables, I'm a little allergic to pain.  
  
Hopefully, it won't take as long this time to get another chapter out.  
  
But anyway, thanks for all you're reviews, they do make me smile ^v^ So keep them coming, it's why I continue to write ^v~  
  
Oh and because of the wait, I'm gonna give a little bit of information that is hidden under my sleeve. bit about Krum's impostor and the spy . maybe .  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, enough said really.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"spoken"  
  
//thoughts//  
  
//: mind conversation between Harry and Draco ://  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
.:: Chapter Eight ::.  
  
Draco took the paper out her hands, "Please tell me this is a joke," he said coldly.  
  
"Dray, if I could pretend that it was a joke I would love to. You can read that it says it's checked three times, it's fact, not fiction." Harry said and then turned to look at Ron and Hermione. "Guys, do you mind if you leave? We've got a lot of work to do and this puts us back a little bit."  
  
Draco turned and stood by the window, seething. Hermione looked at him and then back to Harry, "I guess we've no choice."  
  
"Harry we trust you, but if its about Voldemort and the welfare of our school, we need to know as soon as possible." Ron confirmed.  
  
Harry said, "Thanks guys. You will find out cos it does involve Moldywarts but for now, we have to put some plans straight into action."  
  
Kevin and Jonesy appeared form thin air. At his old friend's confused faces, Harry said, "It was apparation, but a mix of different ways of transporting yourselves places. I'll expect it so time later."  
  
As Harry showed them out, Sarah filled Kevin and Jonesy on what had happened, Draco tried to control his anger.  
  
Harry reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Brings back bad memories, huh?" Harry said quietly.  
  
"You've no idea." Draco said just as quietly. "Why can't he ever just leave my life alone! I wish I had killed him when I had the chance."  
  
"You remember what Falcon Polo said: 'The fates led us on paths that are so closely intertwined, you cannot jump on to the other paths as it nears you, you must wait for it to cross you.' Yes, you have the chance to kill him then, but you would have been jumping paths, you'll have the chance when you're paths cross for the final time." Harry said.  
  
Draco nodded, "I can't bear to see or think about his hands all over my 'Mione. It was different to think about Krum doing it, just with it being him, and all he's done to us! I really wish I could kill him right this second!" He said fiercely.  
  
"In time my friend, in time." Harry said and then turned to the three quietly waiting for them. "Lets do what we do best. We need to find out how he gets his information, whether its just from the Order meetings, or if he has a load of bugs placed around the castle to pick up more information. Kevin, you check all the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff areas, Dray, you've got Gryffindor and Slytherin territory. Be as quiet as possible so we draw as little attention to ourselves. Jonesy, you've got the Great Hall and all the classrooms, I wanna know everything about the classrooms and if there is anyway that he might of tampered with them and I want them found. Sarah you're going with Jonesy, but check the Library when he's doing the Hall and the Entrance Hall. Then you've got the offices to check. I'm gonna talk to your friend of Voldie's and then to Dumbledore. Maybe even get some help from Sev'rus and a werewolf if I can swing it."  
  
"Ok, lets go peeps." Jonesy cheered and led the race to the door.  
  
Harry stalked to their communicator and said their spy's name. He appeared looking like he'd just woken up.  
  
"You know Harry, Voldemort has this annoying habit of waking me up at three in the morning because he wants me to help torture some poor muggle or he wants a council of his inner circle. I do not need this from you." He said irritably.  
  
"So my friend, but I need you to get a plan of Voldie's base and the location. I need to know specifically where Voldie would be on a usual day at any time and where Krum is chained. And any spots of guard patrols and things like that." Harry said.  
  
That got the spy's attention, "you're launching an assault on Voldemort?" He choked out.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I can feel it, the time is fast approaching and he will fall." Harry said.  
  
"You sound like a Seer." The man said amusedly, "anything I can do to help. Just tell me, I'd need to get Rachel and Emma out of here and somewhere safe."  
  
"You know that your wife and daughter are most welcome at my house. It's safe enough there with all the wards set up, Voldie can't follow them." Harry paused, "I'll talk to you tomorrow with all the details and tell you what is going to happen."  
  
"I'll have the map finished as soon as I can Harry." The man smiled, "Sirius was right, you really are James' son. He would have been so proud."  
  
"I know," Harry sighed, "Justice will be served for all the deceased."  
  
They said goodbye and Harry hurried off to the Headmasters office.  
  
"Albus," Harry gently shook the old man awake. His eyes focused sharply on the boy in front of him.  
  
"Harry? It's three in the morning? Couldn't it wait 'til the sun at least rose?" Albus said tiredly.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you've got a lot of trouble on your hands right now."  
  
"Indeed, explain." Albus commanded.  
  
"Put simply, Viktor Krum is been tortured everyday in Voldemort's dungeons while you house an impostor here, a spy for Voldemort."  
  
"Who?" Albus sighed despairingly.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy." Harry said softly.  
  
Albus closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "You're telling me that he's been here for how long?"  
  
"Since the time he started going out with Hermione. So about three years. Everything points out that Viktor's been captured and held for about six months more so that Lucius could fool you easily enough."  
  
"How do you know? Your spy?" Albus asked.  
  
"He informed me that Viktor was being held, but he had no idea as to who was in his place. I use the Revealing spell to reveal Viktor's location and to identify the energy signature I got from Lucius when I met him this morning. Then I had it check three times before I found the result out. Each time, the spell-computer identified Lucius as the impostor." Harry quickly told him.  
  
"Kevin, Jonesy, Sarah and Draco are re-checking the castle for any signs of abnormality. Especially to see if there are any bugs that Lucius could be using to report back to Voldemort with." Harry continued.  
  
"Do you need anything from me or were you just informing me?" Albus asked.  
  
"Actually yes, I need to ask if I can borrow Severus and Remus. They have special talents that could be useful. And, I need to know how you feel about a final assault of Voldie." Harry said.  
  
"I don't supposed Remus and Severus will have a problem with helping you. About the final assault, that I need more time to think about. You seem to want it done quicker than anyone actually anticipates." Albus said. "I'll floo Remus and ask him to get here as soon as possible and I'll bring him down to your chambers. I trust that you can wake Severus?"  
  
Harry grinned, "It would be my pleasure."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Harry gulped as he stared at his former lover sleeping body.  
  
// Why does he have to be so beautiful? //  
  
Tentatively, Harry placed a hand on Severus's shoulder. Instantly the body tensed and the eyes flew open.  
  
"Harry?" Severus's voice croaked.  
  
"I need your help. Albus and Remus are going to meet me in my chambers, can you come now?" Harry asked.  
  
Severus sighed and swung his body out of bed. "Of course, Harry."  
  
// Why does Sev'rus have to have that body to die for and sleep without a shirt on in bed? It's not fair! // Harry whined and then turned, "I'll see you in a bit then."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Harry grinned as he saw the werewolf enter his rooms. He and Severus had arguing amicably over the use on the potion that Harry had wanted to use, when Albus had entered with Remus just behind him.  
  
"Harry!" Remus said and hugged the younger man. "It's good to see you again."  
  
"And you Remus."  
  
The fur men sat wearily on the sofas. It was after all three-thirty in the morning and they were tired, but the call of Voldemort was a strong pull.  
  
Harry summarised his plan for all three and was met with some hesitation.  
  
"Look, I know that it's a hard thing to comprehend, but we can defeat Voldemort this way. He won't be expecting it and they'll be plenty of opportunities to capture the Death Eaters." Harry tried to reason.  
  
"But how much do you trust you're spy Harry? We could be playing into Voldemort's hands." Albus asked.  
  
"I trust him with my life, and I have done twice. He has a family, which he'd do anything for and in return we help him fight the chains that the Dark Mark has placed upon him." Harry replied.  
  
"And just whose hands, exactly, are we placing our lives in?" Severus asked.  
  
Harry sighed, knowing the uproar that next two words would cause. "Peter Pettigrew."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Du du duh! So, I was nice and told you! So review and lemme know what you think. I will explain why Harry trusts Peter so much though, so try not to flame me too much for that. 


	9. The Spy

I know that this is extremely late, so apologises and that this is kinda short, but I wrote myself into a corner and I had to get out of it. It's just all about Peter Pettigrew and Harry, and hopefully it won't take me too long to write the next chapter. 

Also, it's not beta'd so be nice ^-^ 

This is for everyone who reviewed or emailed me and told me to get my backside into gear. Love you loads, and keep the reviews coming!!!

**_***   ***   ***   ***   ***_**

****

"spoken"

//thoughts//

//:conversation between Harry and Draco ://

****

**_***   ***   ***   ***   ***_**

****

**_…:: Chapter Nine ::…_**

****

"And just whose hands, exactly, are we placing our lives in?" Severus asked.  
  
Harry sighed, knowing the uproar that next two words would cause. "Peter Pettigrew."

****

"Peter." Remus breathed.

Albus took a sip from his tea and stared at the blazing fire.

"Peter Pettigrew." Severus said. He turned to look at Harry, "Have you seriously lost your mind this time, Potter? It ranks in the top three biggest blunders you have **_ever_**done!"

Harry sighed and said, "When you're quite finished Severus, I can explain."

"By all means, try and explain away your insanity," Severus remarked.

Harry sighed once more and pointed his wand at the fire. Muttering an incantation at the fire, Harry called forth his memories of Wormtail. 

The fire blazed and pulsed in time with Harry's heartbeat. It turned dark blue and an image became to form.

**_***   ***   ***   ***   ***_**

**_In the depth of the darkened forest a figure stood over a prone body._**

****

**_"Give me a reason as to why I should kill you Wormtail," Harry said pointing his wand at Wormtail. "Please?" _**

****

**_"If you're going to kill me" he said, coughing, "Just do it. I deserve it."_**

****

**_"At least you admit it," Harry said bitterly. "It's not like many people would care. Probably only Voldemort would care if you never return; he took what he wanted from you in that cemetery."_**

****

**_"That's true," Wormtail said, coughing again. "I sold my soul to the devil incarnate and lost my friends in the process."_**

****

**_Silence passed between the two men. Harry robes swirled as he walked away and sat on a log. _**

**_  
"Why?" He asked._**

****

**_"Why what? You might what to be more specific?" _**

****

**_"Why'd you betray them? Why did you condemn them to die?" Harry asked softly._**

****

**_"The truth?" _**

****

**_"Of course."_**

****

**_Wormtail sighed and then said, "You won't believe me but I joined to originally to try and get some more information on Voldemort's plans for them. I thought I could spin some lie about me wanting revenge for some stupid thing like James stole Lily from me. Snape was our spy back then and James and Sirius had their doubts about him. One night, the four of us, went out and got drunk. James said, 'Maybe we need a new spy, I mean it is Snivellus that we're expected to place our trust in. He could be leading us into a trap."_**

****

**_"I was always the one who would royally screw something up and so when I decided to go to Voldemort, I didn't tell them, in case I did screw up royally. I wanted to try and help. But then Sirius and James did something I could never forgive, or thought I couldn't. They thought it would be funny to go to a strip club." Wormtail stopped and coughed again, this time tasting blood in his mouth. _**

****

**_Harry exhaled heavily and conjured a handkerchief and floated it in front of Wormtail. _**

****

**_"Thank you. My girlfriend was working there, we'd only been going out for a few weeks but I'd only told Remus about her. I didn't know she worked there. Padfoot and Prongs thought it would be funny to have some – fun – with Lisa. Even Moony found it disgusting and he rarely ever spoke out against them. It was then that I decided that maybe the Dark Lord had the right idea. But even when I told Voldemort I was to be there secret keeper I knew that it was wrong."_**

****

**_Harry asked softly, "So why did you do it? Why not tell them everything so they could move or something?"_**

****

**_Wormtail laughed harshly, "Yeah, because they wouldn't have killed me then would they?"_**

****

**_"Maybe not," Harry replied. _**

****

**_"I don't think so Harry. You surely have heard about the so-called pranks that hey used to play on Snape. Yeah some were funny, but some were downright evil. I had to join the Death Eater ranks to find that out," Wormtail laughed mirthlessly again. "Some of the things I did there weren't even as half as bad as some of they things they did to Snape."_**

****

**_Both men were silent again for a long time. _**

****

**_"So what happens now Peter?" Harry asked. "Do I kill you?"_**

****

**_"I don't deny that I deserve it, but" he sighed, "I'm married now, and she, my wife, is pregnant with our first child. And – I don't want to die without trying to make peace with Remus."_**

****

**_"And not the ones who died?" _**

****

**_"How can I? If I could, I would go back in time and kill myself so I couldn't do something so stupid!" Wormtail said passionately. Harry thought to himself and then started to snigger lightly. "I'm sorry, you find something amusing about this?" Peter said angrily._**

****

**_"Oh yes, you said you didn't want to royally screw up, but guess what? You did." Harry replied._**

****

**_Wormtail barked out a laugh, "Yes, it is rather ironic, don't you think?"_**

****

**_"Entirely."_**

****

**_Wormtail paused and looked up into the sky, the full moon shining brightly. "I'd love to be able to make it up to my friends. They once trusted me and I betrayed them because of a girl and because I was afraid. They deserve to know that their trust in me was not completely misplaced." Wormtail turned to look into Harry's vivid green eyes. "I can help you defeat him, and maybe save a few innocent lives."_**

****

**_"You would do this, despite the torture that the last two spies went through?" Harry asked._**

****

**_"Yes, I deserve that pain. Even when Snape and Spurler were screaming in agony, I knew I should be the one who was suffering. I've done far worse than they ever could do."_**

****

**_***   ***   ***   ***   ***_**

****

"Peter doesn't want to come out smelling of roses. Erin, his wife, and Mandy, his daughter, having immunity granted by the Minister himself. Percy hasn't a clue as to who Peter is, but he does know that he wants his wife and daughter safe." Harry said softly.  

"He does not wish it for himself?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, Peter knows that he's done wrong. It's his way of saving his soul, his salvation," Harry explained.

"Damn bastard has a lot of saving to do then," Severus commented dryly. Harry silenced him with a look.

"You have a choice now. To take Peter's word and go to Voldemort or to keep trying to counter-act his movements, losing valuable lives each time." Harry said.

Albus stared at the fire intently. Finally he said, "I take it you have a plan."

"Of course," Harry replied. 

"Then we'll take an offensive stance and attack Voldemort." Albus said wearily, "Harry, it's your plan but I want to be involved at every stage, as I'm sure Percy will."

"Of course Albus," Harry said.

"You said you had an idea which involved Remus and Severus," Albus queried.

Harry nodded, "What d'you reckon, can you trust me?" He asked Remus and Severus. 

They both nodded.

**_***   ***   ***   ***   ***_**

Laterz!

Review!

|

|

|

V


End file.
